Heroes Easter
by changeofheart505
Summary: As kids, Jaden and Aster met during an Easter Egg Hunt. Later, they learn that they have met before. And what does Bunny have to do with anything? Well, as far as he knows, he's the only Guardian who hasn't lost or come near to losing Aster. No pairings. One-shot. Complete.


"No way...no, I'm not doing it!"

Jaden pouted at the boy before him. The seven year old had gone to visit his aunt in the United States, but when he arrived, he was taken to a park by his aunt, who had picked him up.

The park wasn't the problem. It was the little boy before him. He had large blue eyes and silver hair. He wore a black suit and looked a little sad.

Jaden thought he needed a friend, but the boy was stubborn. Like a mule. Or a Joey.

"Come on!" He whined, "Hunt eggs with me!"

It was Easter Sunday. A day of hope! The Easter Bunny said so! He told Jaden.

The boy crossed his arms and glared adorably at Jaden.

"No! It's stupid."

Jaden gasped, and, without the boy's word, grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the large playground.

"H-HEY!" The boy yelled. He tugged his hand and tried to run back to the bench he was sitting on, but Jaden was a bit stronger.

He huffed and let him drag him.

Jaden smiled as he shoved a blue basket into the boy's hands.

"Uh..."

Jaden pointed all around them, "Just look for some eggs. Just a litte while, please?"

The boy bit his lips and nodded slowly, before walking over to a bush, and digging through it.

Jaden smiled and searched for his own eggs.

He looked over to the bush the boy had abandoned earlier and smiled at the grassy eyes that looked back at him.

Soon, a whistle blew and the children all scattered off.

Jaden walked over to the boy, surprised to see his basket nearly full, and smiled.

"You have fun?" He asked.

The boy stared at his basket and smiled slightly, "Yeah..."

"I knew you would!" Jaden smiled. He pulled out an egg and opened, a bit sad not to find candy, but also happy to find rings instead.

Those plastic rings that cost a quarter. Both gold, but one had a ruby and the other a sapphire.

He pulled out a permanent marker and handed the sapphire ring to the boy.

"A ring?"

Jaden nodded as he wrote a "J" on the ruby.

He handed over the marker.

The boy took it and gave him a look.

"Put the first letter of your name on it!"

Jaden was given an odd look, but he smiled as the boy drew an "A" on the sapphire.

Jaden then shoved the ring with the ruby into the boy's hand and took the one with a sapphire, "Now we'll be best friends forever!"

"Best..." the boy muttered.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Both boys looked up and Jaden hsd the dignity to blush. His aunt took his hand and turned to the boy, "I'm sorry if he bothered you."

The boy shook his head, "It's okay..."

But the woman had already dragged the boy away.

Aster frowned as Jaden was pulled away. But he hid the ring as The D walked over.

"Have fun?" He asked with a smile.

Aster smiled and nodded. The D held his hand and took him to the cemetery.

His prodigy had to wish his father a happy Easter.

* * *

Bunny smirked as he watched both boys leave.

He knew about Aster's shattered hope. It was fragile. Everyday, he hoped the police would find his father's murderer. Everyday he hoped for good news. Any good news. But when something crashed his hopes down, Bunny could feel his pain and knew Aster would stop believing in him and his fellow guardians too early.

Sandy already lost him.

The boy would constantly have nightmares or nights when he couldn't dream.

Tooth and North were nearly there.

His memories pained him and Christmas wasn't the same.

Bunny was glad he and Jaden met. Unlike Aster, Jaden was a strong believer.

He never lost hope, his memories made him happy, sometimes a bit sad but for the most part, happy, he loved any holiday, so Christmas and Easter were on his list, he always smiled in awe at new things and had sweet dreams.

Bunny smiled as he tapped his foot and jumped back to his Warren.

One his believers just helped another one.

This was an Easter he was extra proud of.

* * *

Aster smiled as he watched Jaden run around the duel arena. He pulled out ring. A faded "J" on the red gem. The gold paint faded.

"That was you?" Jaden asked.

Aster shot him a confused look,"What?"

Jaden pulled out a ring with a faded "A."

Aster stared at the ring and then at Jaden, "It was you?"

Both boys stared at the rings they held since childhood.

They smiled at each other and got up.

Jaden turned around and waved to Bunnymund.

He waved back and was surprised when Aster turned around and gave him a small smile.

looks like he still had a believer in the boy. And he knew the others would gain his belief again.

Because he had Jaden to help him believe.

**REVIEW! **

**So, the reason I chose Aster and Jaden is because I see Aster losing belief quickly. After losing his dad, as a kid, and even as he grows up, the memory of his death will be imprinted in his mind, not to mention all the times he's been used. The holidays wouldn't be the same and he'd probably havw nightmares from his traumatizing discovery. **

**Jaden, on the other hand, would be a strong believer, like Jack, and be among the rare believers that go into adulthood. **

**Anyways, Happy Easter everyone. Hope Bunny left you some googies!**


End file.
